


That Teenage Feeling

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [13]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: bad decision tattoos, postcard fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan returns home from Las Vegas with a very big surprise for Veronica.Postcard fic based on the Tumblr prompt:  "You're an idiot.  My husband's an idiot."





	That Teenage Feeling

“You’re an idiot.  I married an idiot.”

 

Staring at Logan’s butt, one cheek peeking out from his pulled-down sweats, Veronica shook her head and let out a deep sigh.  That ass.  That smooth, beautiful, round ass that she loved to slide her hand across was officially tainted, for on it, in a swirling Elizabethan font, now scrawled one word in black tattoo ink:

 

_Dick._

 

“I think ‘idiot’ is a bit harsh…” Logan’s eyes narrowed at her, tossing a hurt look back over his shoulder at her.

 

“Nope.  I stand by my statement.”  Crossing her arms, Veronica’s lips pursed as she shook her head in dismay.  “What’s Mac going to say on her wedding night tonight when Dick shows her the ‘Logan’ one he got?”

 

A smirk crossed Logan’s lips as he glanced at his reflection in their bedroom mirror.  “Nice tattoo?”

 

Covering her face with her palms, Veronica groaned.  “You’re supposed to be a grown up.  We have children.  A house.  Careers.  What the hell were you thinking?”

 

Pulling his pants back up, Logan pivoted, sticking his hands in the pockets of his sweats.  “I don’t know.  We were having such a good time in Vegas and we were drunk and stoned for the first time in years, and we got to talking about how things have been changing over the last few years and how we were more like brothers than friends and…I don’t know…this just  _happened_.”

 

Peeking between her fingers at her husband, Veronica let out a deep sigh.  When they got back from the Bachelor Party for two in Vegas, she was sure this was the happiest Logan had been in a while.  The stress of being an adult seemed to weigh even heavier on him since the second baby and it was good to see him truly in a good mood – even if he was a little hungover still.

 

Shaking her head, Veronica dropped her hands, reaching out to take his.  Stepping up to him, she rose on her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his lips.

 

“Fine.  You’re not an idiot.  I’m sorry I called you that.”  Placing her head on his chest, she wrapped her arms around him.  “I just wish you had chosen to get ‘Richard’ instead of ‘Dick.”


End file.
